The Good Times
by MajesticBurn
Summary: G1: continuation of my HeartBeat stories Like... Forgive Me and Before and After. Basically, Jazz looks back on a day he was happiest, just before the war took a stronghold. RnR, and Enjoy!


I wrote this a while ago, I don't know why I didn't put it up… But it's a sequel to Forgive Me and Before and After It preceeds a fic I'll have up soon, Jazz's Canola, it should be good. It's okay so far, kinda like it digs into Jazz's subconscious loudmouth ways.

* * *

Enjoy!

The Good Times

Jazz laughed out-right, falling backwards on his berth because of it. He loved this movie; it was about an army robot hit with lightning and come to life. It was called Short Circuit. Jazz couldn't help but love the silly robot; it acted like a sparkling, fascinated by the three stooges. He wondered why no one else in the base liked these kinds of movies.

_Well, there used to be someone who did…_ He thought sadly, he was referring to Heart-Beat; he missed her, but now knew it wouldn't do any good to be depressed about it, he had learned his lesson. But he couldn't help but feel sad; he had only lost her a few months before, hardly any time at all in a Cybertronian lifetime.

Jazz off-lined his optics, listening to the movie; he was no longer laughing at the jokes. She was on his mind now, so his good mood was broken. He sat up and dug in his things, pulling out a holo-cube marked with a Cybertronian date on the corner.

He turned it on, and a picture of five young bots posing appeared. A younger, lighter-armored Jazz was in the middle, Heart-Beat was leaning back-to-back with a purple and orange femme, Miya, a bright yellow mech leaning on Jazz, Thunderball, and a femme leaning on his other side, a mess of pink, blue and purple for her armor, Canola.

He missed life back then, it seemed so simple, that was before the war spread to the Rhapsody province of Cybertron, the part he and Heart-Beat grew up in, that everyone of the 'bots in the picture grew up in. Jazz off-lined his optics again, smiling to himself.

"Seems like it was just yesterday…"

—Flashback—

Jazz looked around, Thunderball was chasing a friend of his that Jazz didn't know, shouting something about giving back his music player, Miya was going over her assignment for the eight time that hour with Heart-Beat, and Canola was playing a game with a bot that was probably on the other side of Cybertron, losing pitifully.

He smiled and sat down next to her, "Hey Canola, ya doin' all right?"

She nodded, a Decepticon insignia appearing on the screen, indicating she'd lost the game. She leaned back on him, shaking her head, "Oiy, this guy is way too good to beat, and his stats say he's never been beat! Uh, I hope I never have to play this Prowl guy again!"

Jazz patted her shoulder, "Don' worry about it; it says here he's from Praxus, and everybody knows how they are there."

She giggled, "Yeah, all tactics no music! Whereas here we're _all_ about the beat!"

"Yeah." He was silent a moment before raising his optics to her, worried about how she would react, with fear or anger. "Did ya hear 'Can? Those Decepticon creeps are everywhere now, even we aren't safe."

However Jazz was pleased to see it was neither. "Oh please." Canola waved her hand dismissively, "I've seen Decepticons go through, 'so far none have caused any trouble."

"Yeah, 'so far. Ya never know though, the worst could always happen."

She smiled, shaking her head, "Nah, things are always going to be this peaceful, you'll see Jay; we won't have any trouble with them creeps."

"I sure hope you're right Can'."

It was less than twenty cycles later that a bulletin came on over most Cities on that side of Cybertron, Praxus was gone. Totally obliterated, survivors fleeing and being captured, it was pure insanity. The footage was horrific, many meches and even more femmes being slaughtered, screams, the Helix crystal gardens setting fire, it was terror.

Thunderball had family in Praxus. He spent uncountable numbers, recharge-less cycles trying to find what became of them. Most of them were listed as deactivated. Thunderball's world crashed down around him, until his brother came to Rhapsody, Lightningbolt sticking to him like glue, they didn't want to lose one another.

It took a while, but life in Rhapsody went back to relative normalcy, Praxus runaways were found every once and a while, and was treated sympathetically. They all (including Lightningbolt) warned that Rhapsody could easily be next, and said the Decepticons usually sent scouts to bring back residents to interrogate or use as target practice before attacking.

No one believed them. Jazz and his friends least of all, they continued going to consorts and other musical performances that were common in Rhapsody. Jazz arranged for them to go to a huge one, and they agreed to meet at the theater, Canola never arrived.

_/Canola ran as fast as she could, she wasn't about to miss this performance, Jazz had done a lot to get them some of the best seats. She decided to cut through a back ally to save time, a couple older meches stood in her way grumbling to each other, not even noticing her._

"_Oh man, Heart's gonna rap on me for being late…" She noticed that at Heart's name the older green mech looked at her, she was about to ask him to get out of the way when she saw a Decepticon symbol on his arm, she took a step back._

"_Hold on little one, you said you know Heart'? Is she the heart who's 'brother" is Jazz?" He took a step toward her, smirk on his face._

"_Uh… maybe… could you please get out of my way?"_

"_Sorry girly, but I can't do that." The next thing she knew, his hand was around her neck, "Tell me where she is, and this will be painless."_

"_Let go of me!"_

_He punched her face with his free hand, "Tell me where my Heart is…" She kicked him, and he retorted with another punch, them all went dark."/_

They never saw Canola again; they searched for her for a few cycles before they couldn't anymore. The Decepticons attacked, destroying Rhapsody. Their world shattered, they had always thought they were safe. They assumed she had been captured by Decepticons, or killed by them.

—End Flashback—

Jazz flipped the holo-cube to another picture, one of him with Canola, she was hugging him tightly, her grip slipping. He smiled at the memory, she had held tight to him because they had played with her equilibrium circuits, making her very clumsy. He almost heard Heart-Beat's teasing from later that day echoing in his head, _Just admit it Jazz, you have a crush on her, just like she has a crush on you, ask her to a concert alone. You'll see; you two'll end up dating!_

He smiled and whispered, "If only I had the chance 'Beat, I'd 've asked her. Then maybe your wish a' bein' a' auntie would've come true. I loved her, she' just never knew it. An' I didn' love her in the same way I loved you, love you."

A tapping on the door jolted him from his thoughts, he turned off the holo-cube, tossing it back with the rest, moving to the door, "Yellow? Who's callin' the Jazz-man?"

"Yo dude! Ya wanna go listen to some tunes?"

Jazz smiled, good ol' Blaster. "Sure Blast-man! I'll be there in a minute!" He turned everything off, ready for a good musical rendition. All this reminding him of the good times, the times before the war was an every-day part of his life.

* * *

Well? What do you think? RnR if you please. I've got stuff to do now(Not really, but I should go).


End file.
